


Adorably Cliché

by kuroi_atropos



Category: Frozen (2013), Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroi_atropos/pseuds/kuroi_atropos
Summary: Of course the two people with Ice Powers would end up together. How Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle ended up falling in love with and marrying His Royal Highness, Prince Jack Frost of Santoff Claussen.





	Adorably Cliché

Afterwards, when Anna thought about everything, she realized it reminded her of the story books she had read over and over as a child. Her own story hadn’t been exactly what she’d been expecting (a fairytale love story), but her sister’s love story really was cliché. 

What was really funny was the fact that while it was happening, it hadn’t felt that way at all.

XxXxX

Kristoff had no particular issues in making (okay, he had outright demanded to be able to make) himself prominent in the delegation meeting the newest royal guests to Arendelle. Word had spread far of the first disastrous situation with a Prince ending up in their Capital to try and take advantage of Arendelle’s two very eligible (and very naïve) Royal maidens. Still, he (and most of the rest of the people in the country) were convinced what had happened with Hans hadn’t stopped the various social vultures from circling. 

Many foreigners were often too afraid to try things with Elsa directly, and most Royal lines were iffy about having anyone anywhere near their throne marry someone some people viewed as a witch, but that hadn’t stopped the most determined. 

And Anna…well, Anna was Anna. 

He personally, and culturally, felt particularly proud of the way the people and nobles of Arendelle had circled around Elsa and Anna to protect them. Aside from the few people who had quietly moved, and some generalized grumblings that always happened when anything changed, the majority of the population was (a little surprisingly) wildly supportive of Elsa as Queen. 

He guessed that her emotional pleas had helped smooth things over, as people truly realized how terrified she had been nearly her entire life, and why she had been (and sometimes still was) desperately in need of distance. Most people were great at giving her breathing room when she asked for it, and she was getting better at actually asking for it and not just hiding. She was blossoming with it and her people really ended up falling in love with her. It didn’t hurt that because the Queen was so determined not to be afraid of her own personal power, several others had stepped forward. This person revealed they had a literal green thumb with just oregano, that person revealed they could turn things purple, and yet another person could talk to cats, and in the end, the Kingdom made itself listen to and understand these people stepping into the light.

And Anna…well, Anna was Anna. 

Bright, bubbly, cheery, always optimistic, and so, so, beautiful. 

And both of them, as a result of their long isolation, had a lot to learn about people. Elsa, of not being scared of them, and Anna of learning that sometimes caution was needed. She wanted to learn everything everywhere about everyone. Kristoff just prayed that she managed to stay so happy when she eventually learned about the darker side of humanity that made Hans look like a puppy piddling on a carpet. 

So really, when word reached him through one of the Royal Aides that the soon to arrive delegation from the normally isolated (by its own choice) northern kingdom of Santoff Clausen would have several unattached males of the Royal line as well as their Heir, Prince Jack, well….. 

Here he was, stuffed into an outfit given to him by the royal manservant that had somehow been assigned to him, standing right next to Kai, glaring a bit at the dock  _ The Sleigh _ , Santoff Clausen’s Royal Ship, would be laying line at within the next few minutes, getting lectured. Well, not lectured, per say. It was really just the last minute reminder briefing that was re-covering the highlights of the culture points that everyone even remotely related to the palace got when a delegation was incoming. 

“And before you do anything, consider Santoff Clausen’s initial party,” Kai was saying. Kristoff bit down a scoff as he thought of the gruff men in thick fur coats that towered over his own fellow mountain men. They had been like any other advanced party for this sort of Royal visit, they had brought the appropriate credentials, as well as a more than generous gift of friendship in the form of a standard care package of all the things their land was famous for, and made sure that the needs of their Royals would be met and any information Arendelle felt important was sent back. While they were perfectly polite, they made no secret of the fact they were evaluating everyone and everything as they made the initial arrangements for the official delegation. They also didn’t hide the fact that they were a very well trained fighting force, if their practice sessions every morning were anything to do by. 

“While we are unsure as to why Santoff Claussen has approached us to open trade negotiations, we do know that they do not come into this empty handed. Be open, be bold, and above all else, be unafraid.”

Kristoff couldn’t help but join in the wide grins that broke out in the group at the phrase that had become the Capital of Arendelle’s unofficial motto of late. 

“Ahh, Phil! I was thinking we might need to send a search party after you!” Kai called out. Kristoff turned to the side to see Santoff Claussen’s first diplomat (though Kristoff used that term lightly) lumber up to them, his heavy fur coat immaculately combed, his finery polished, and his countenance as serious as ever. The rest of the 14 strong party behind him also looked perfect. Obviously they had all come to meet the Royal Party from their Kingdom. Kristoff was a bit too new at this whole politics thing to know if that was a sign of confidence in Arendelle’s ability to prepare the welcome at the palace, or a snub that whatever they did wouldn’t matter, so he just smiled tightly as the leader of the other group glanced over him. 

Phil ultimately just nodded at Kai, being his standard, taciturn self, before he turned his eyes to the horizon, and Kristoff followed his gaze to see….

Honestly, after seeing the wonders of Elsa’s powers and the wonder that was Anna, he really shouldn’t be surprised by things anymore. Still the massive ship was something, so he felt a little justified by gaping at it like an uncultured idiot before Kai poked him in the side and he put to good use the manners that Kai and Gerda had been helping him learn so he didn’t shame Anna. 

He moved in concert with Kai to stand up straight beside Phil as had been worked out weeks ago. The only thing that let him keep a semi-straight face was all the practice sessions he had done in front of a mirror. 

The gigantic ship was an 8 mast, multi-deck liner and he could see the steam trails from the gold and brass fittings and pipes that ran along the bright red planking. Considering the most he had ever heard of was a 4 mast and mere rumors of a 6…. Add to the fact that the water displacement from the incredible tonnage of the ship was already raising the water in the bay a bit, and all Kristoff could do was hope silently that they didn’t run aground. The ship hovered towards the mouth of the bay, no longer cutting forward towards the doc but not moving backwards either, and Kristoff couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow worriedly at Kai, who turned wide eyes to him. The last thing they needed was the Santoff Claussen ship being afraid to reach them due to the depth of their bay! They both jumped (well, Kristoff jumped and Kai twitched) when Phil raised an arm suddenly. 

As if on cue, and maybe it was a pre-arranged signal that somehow didn’t get passed along (which even in his newness to all this pomp and circumstance stuff Kristoff knew was a big no-no), all the sails on the ship raised, four massive anchors dropped, and suddenly the  _ PANELING STARTED MOVING! _

A small section of the side, just a ways above the water line, actually broke open and a relatively small Schooner slid out of the side and unfurled sails to make its way to the dock. It moored smoothly, the deckhands experts even to his own untrained eye, which he really shouldn’t be surprised about given that it was a Royal ship, and the dock boys made fast work of securing the ropes. The plank, gorgeously appointed in red, white, and green bunting with a slightly clashing blue and silver crest displayed, extended and Phil stepped forward. 

The first people down were obviously escorts, more of the large men in fur coats, alternated with fierce men in black military style coats trimmed in gold brocade and piping, and then there were two men whose thick armor looked a lot like stone. 

Kristoff made sure to stand up a little straighter, trying and transmit an air that while he was respecting the skilled precision the men displayed, he wasn’t intimidated (even if he was… a bit...)

At the top of the steps, a towering, black haired, pale man in an even more regal looking version of the black and gold appeared, and he was definitely a General type with his bearing and the way he surveyed everything. He made a small gesture with his hand before making his way down and he was quickly followed by a short, rotund man in an... eye catching gold suit. 

They were both followed by a tall man (though not nearly as tall as the others) whose suit had been decorated in the type of small dainty embroidery that Kristoff would have expected to see on a noble woman’s dress. Given that the man was built like Elsa's snow beast Marshmallow however, Kristoff felt quite sure of his ability to keep a straight face. He just knew that this guy would be able to pummel him to dust. 

That man hovered near the center of the plank and turned halfway, eyeing the crowd below before nodding tersely and giving a short whistle. Kristof's eyes widened as, quite suddenly, what could only be described as childrens’ shouts of joy came from over the side of the ship, followed closely by the children themselves. First was a little boy with brown hair in the most normal clothes out of anyone in the group so far, followed by a girl with a riotous mass of feathers woven in her black hair over vibrant, flowing robes, and another girl with black hair in a pretty black and gold dress. The two girls were tugging excitedly on the blue and silver clothes of a slim, older teen about Elsa’s age. In stark contrast to just about everyone else, he had white hair just a few shades off from the Queen. The four youngsters practically flew down the plank, overtaking the man in the flowery coat who calmly scooped the smallest girl--the one with feather bedecked hair--up, better allowing the white haired teen to grasp the hands of the other two children before they all finished the descent to the dock. Their group was followed by another batch of the various guards, this time interspersed with a large group of women in bright clothing and feathers matching the smallest girl, and three other women in more subdued clothing.

Kristoff was distracted from his gaping by Kai elbowing him, and he scrambled into a bow. Oh man.... Which one was which again? What timing to draw a blank on the information that had practically been pounded into his head lately.

There wasn’t a thing that Kristoff could think to say, though, as he straightened up and all of those slightly strange people focused on him. “Uh, hi?” he muttered and heard Kai sigh next to him. 

Luckily it made the white haired teen laugh, and that set the kids off, which definitely loosened everyone up a little. Laughing kids had the tendency to do that. Even the severe General type guy smiled a little at the sight. 

“Hi,” the white haired guy returned with one of the brightest, sparkling smiles that Kristoff had ever seen and it was his turn to laugh a little. That caused the grin to get even wider, and letting go of the brown haired boy’s hand, the foreigner raised his hand to Kristoff. “Jack Frost, it’s a pleasure.”  

Kristoff had already grasped the guys hand when he realized that this was the Crown Prince of Santoff Claussen, one of the guys that might be here to try and marry Anna or Elsa. “Kristoff.” 

“Oh! Phil mentioned you! You’re friends with a Reindeer named Sven, right? Is he here? Can we pet him?” The brown haired boy moved forward to tug at his arm and Kristoff looked at him wide eyed, before glancing back to Jack. 

“Rinder! Rinder!” chittered the little girl in the feathers. 

Prince Jack laughed. “Not now guys, maybe if you’re nice and ask a little later.” 

And it was official. Kristoff wanted to hug Sven and hide in barn for the rest of his life. Reindeer were so much easier to understand than people…. 

XxXxX

_ Two Days Later _

Somehow, it always came down to Anna, Elsa thought as she rushed to keep pace with her rather excited little sister. They really should be leaving this to the guards (both the Arendale and Santoff Claussen ones), no matter how relaxed the rest of the delegation seemed at the idea of their various children wandering around Arrandale unescorted.

“Oh, they’re just being kids. Prince Bunnymund will find them all, and even if it takes a while they can all handle themselves until he does.” Sure, her Royal behind they could…. 

Only the fact that poor Kai looked so put out had her agreeing to Anna’s insistence that they should be out helping to look for all the kids from Santoff Claussen personally, as the rest of their party looked quite happy chatting idly in the ballroom and munching on the buffet that had been laid out. What type of people were these delegates?

Elsa knew that if she ever sent Anna on any type of diplomatic mission, and her sister disappeared, that whoever was with her would be looking for her until they collapsed from exhaustion or Elsa would turn them into statues.  This was not something that she appreciated at all. 

Still, Anna seemed to know quite a bit about the town, and where kids might be drawn off to. Thankfully. So it wasn’t as bad as it  _ could _ be...at least she hoped so. 

It was after an hour of searching that they finally came upon most of the missing royal party. While Prince Jack wasn’t with them, Prince Bunnymund had indeed found the two little girls and the little boy, and was currently sitting down with the three children and a bunch of local children watching a puppet show being put on by a couple of street performers. 

Anna quickly rushed in to join them, but Elsa hung back to lean against a wall and observe. Bunnymund seemed perfectly content to welcome Anna, and the children greeted her warmly as well, even as they shushed her so that she didn’t interrupt the story. Elsa created a small bird to fly back to the palace and let everyone know that they had found the children while she debated whether to head back herself or not. 

“That’s pretty neat,” came a voice over her shoulder. Despite herself, Elsa let off a little shriek as she jumped, instinctively throwing a blast of ice towards the voice in her surprise. Her eyes didn’t even have the chance to widen in horror at accidentally freezing an innocent bystander before Prince Jack caught her power, twisted it around himself with a jerk from that strange shepherd's crook he’d carried around after that first day, and promptly presented her a bouquet of flowers made out of sparkling ice. 

Her eyes did widen at that, and she could only take them on instinct and watch as he waved behind her, probably to let Bunnymund and the children know that everything was okay, before grinning at her with that gorgeous grin that had most of the ladies in the court swooning. “Sorry I startled you. You have great aim though!” 

“How did you...that...I could have-”

“Deep breath, Your Majesty,” he said with a grin. “I was totally planning to tell you that I could do the ice stuff too anyway. It’s just that the last couple of days have had so many stuffy meetings and everything that I haven’t really had a chance to explain and that’s not exactly something that you come out of the blue with.” 

“What?” she whispered painfully. Prince Jack could... He had ice powers too?

“How about you help me pass out the snow cones and then we sit and chat?” he asked with a grin and held out his hands. Almost immediately, a carton loaded with snow cones dropped into them, his staff held out long wise to help balance the unwieldy object. Elsa glanced up and there was no one above them. 

“Where did that-” she started to ask, but Prince Jack was already at the kids, delivering the cold treats with a grin, expertly matching flavors to the kids. After a moment’s hesitation she rushed after him, and found herself looped into helping to hand cones out after passing the frozen bouquet to Anna, who looked at it oddly. The kids looked a little in awe of her, and the parents hovering at the edges didn’t seem to know whether to bow or not, since although Anna was a common sight out about town, Elsa still mostly stuck to the palace. Years of ingrained habit were hard to break, after all. 

After the cones were delivered, Prince Jack seemed to give a silent signal to Prince Bunnymund who nodded in return, before grabbing her hand with a smirk and grabbing her hand. That was all the notice she got before Prince Jack dragged her out of the rather public square at a near breakneck pace with a wild little laugh. The moment that they were around a corner Prince Jack spun around so quickly that she slammed into him and his hands locked around her waist, his staff held against her back and an absolutely mad grin on his face. Before she could decide to slap him or not, he called out, more to the sky than her, “Wind!” 

And the two of them were suddenly buffeted in a maelstrom of winds. As soon as she realized just what had happened, she shrieked, throwing her arms around his neck and holding on for dear life as the two of them were practically tossed into the air. She buried her face in his neck as she felt the wind curl around them, constantly moving. 

“I take it you can’t fly?” came the Prince’s voice with just a bit of a sing song in it and if they were on the ground she would have done something to get back at him for that tone. He just laughed, as if sensing her ire. “You can look, I won’t drop you.”

Elsa swallowed, gathering her nerves. Since her powers had run wild and she’d fought them back under control, it had become almost instinctive to try and do things that made her afraid. To overcome her fears. It was that more than his reassurances that had her loosening her arms and leaning back, slowly opening her eyes. 

Ohh…. “It’s beautiful.” She whispered. 

Spread out below them was the city--her city--nestled cozily against the mountains. The evening sun caught the snow that had begun to gather in the mountains, causing it to glitter like diamonds, and the angle of their view made the ocean seem impossibly blue. The castle stood slightly apart from everything, its regal majesty frosted with the decorations of ice that Elsa had taken to creating spontaneously, making it look like some sort of other-worldly jewel. It seemed so perfect. The Autumn wind with it’s cold bite that she loved nipped playfully at them, and the whole scene looked as if she’d merely dreamt it all. 

“You have an amazing Kingdom,” Prince Jack said, and she turned her head to meet his eyes. They were extremely close, and she couldn’t help but gasp a little as she noticed the snowflake pattern in his irises, and how his arms seemed a comfortable temperature on her waist rather than the overwhelming heat that most other people gave off to her. He smiled again, softly. “Hang on tight.” 

She tightened her arms around him, and it almost felt like the wind dropped them, but at the same time something in her knew that it hadn’t, and she watched the world moving underneath them in awe as the two of them were delivered to the ground a ways up the mountain. Not too far out that they wouldn’t be able to walk down if they needed, but she was truthfully already coming up with ways to ask him to fly them back. 

“Sorry again, that I didn’t tell you before,” he said, quickly unhooking his cloak to lay it on a boulder and gesturing for her to sit, and she gratefully took him up on the offer. It had been wonderful, but her heart was still pounding and her legs were a little shaky from the surprise of their flight. Prince Jack, in a move that had her blinking, balanced his staff straight up, then hopped up to sit on it cross legged. He’d placed the staff on a lower ground level, so with the height of the staff, the boulder and everything, they were actually eye to eye. 

“It’s okay, I can understand why you wouldn’t,” Elsa replied after a moment. Jack waved his hand back and forth, tilting his head, but unfortunately she didn’t know that that gesture meant, although she was fairly certain it wasn’t meant to be rude. And suddenly, she couldn’t seem to contain her excitement as everything that had just happened caught up to her. “I can’t believe you can fly! That’s incredible!” 

Jack grinned at her. “I love Olaf, and that messenger bird! Those are amazing. I can’t do anything like that!” 

“I think that we should compare notes,” Elsa grinned, and Jack nodded emphatically. 

“Definitely! That’s actually why we’re here, even more than the trade stuff.” Elsa recoiled, would this be another- “Oh, I think that came out wrong! I’m sorry, I’m really not good at this,” Jack smiled again, and she could definitely tell he was apologetic and slightly exasperated at himself, and Elsa couldn’t help relaxing just a little. 

“I’m kind of overly defensive too,” she offered, meeting his honesty with her own. “How about you try again, and I’ll try not to react until you’re done.” 

“That would be great, thank you,” his grin was almost blinding, and once more she found herself smiling back. 

“Uh, I guess I should say, that I wanted to come here to help, first? But that sounds a bit like I’m being condescending, but I’m really not. I came into my powers kind of late, and there were a ton of bad things that happened when I did. Luckily Santoff Claussen, well, you can’t tell anybody about this for now, promise?” 

She thought for a moment, weighing her options, before agreeing. He did say “for now” without specifying the rules on that too, if she needed to get around the promise. “Yes, this conversation is entirely between us unless there is a threat to Arendale.” 

“Thank you again, for trusting me this time.” She nodded in return. “Stantoff Claussen is home to mages, magicians, sorcerers and all sorts of wonders not found in the rest of the world.” 

She blinked. 

“It’s kind of become a home for those the world has chased off or scared away. So yeah, even though I’m the only one there with ice powers, I got lucky. There was someone there whose powers were still similar enough to mine to help teach me to control them.” He gave a sheepish shrug, “I still have trouble staying totally on the ground though. I’d rather be in the air, and the wind reacts to me instinctively. And if I’m not paying attention I frost over the floors where I walk, we pretty much have to keep “Caution Wet Floor” signs up all the time.” He shuddered a little. “The compensation…”

She giggled. “I accidentally freeze doors shut. And I try not to get near the kitchens, because I unconsciously put out the fires. They’re too hot.” 

He laughed, “And then the staff just looks at you as you apologize and are perfectly polite and understanding and you know that deep inside-”

“-they probably want to cry over how much extra work you’ve just caused them so you only end up apologizing more!” she finished excitedly.

“Exactly!” 

They both broke into peals of laughter at that, and oh, did it feel good. She hadn’t been able to laugh like this in a long time. Even with Anna, there was just so much history and fear that she had to make up for, it was hard, being the type of sister Anna was hoping for, though she would keep trying until she died. 

After a while they finally calmed down, and Jack smiled. “So, that’s what I meant, by offering to help, I guess. Just, you know, when the stories reached us about when your powers awakened,” a nice way to say ‘when she locked her entire Capital City and the surrounding mountains into a killer storm with the delegations from over 30 countries in attendance,’ she thought, “I remembered how I felt, and thought that you might like to know that you weren’t alone. I also thought that maybe I could offer a tip or two of what I figured out about my powers to see if it helped with yours.” He met her eyes, and Elsa, though she wasn’t that experienced with people, was fairly certain he wasn’t lying. 

“So, that’s the story.” He hopped off his staff, and the wind caught him, letting him practically float to the ground. He snagged his staff and paced a little. “It took a while to convince people to let me come, especially since the kids wanted to come too. And then when they sent Phil and the others to feel things out there were stories about others in your kingdom having powers, and they were treated pretty well, which is actually really weird, so our party expanded, because the excuses we were giving to get me here became a more real possibility rather than lip service, because we only treat with people that aren’t complete jerks, and yeah. Here we are.”

So, that was why Santoff Claussen had sent a delegation. Honestly they had all been wondering. Arendelle was fairly strong in it’s own right, but their military was middling at best and they weren’t very strategically located, and had no goods or services that were overly unique, though they were a possible stop on several trade routes. For a powerhouse of a country like Santoff Claussen, which from her understanding was actually very small geographically, to be the one to approach a country like Arendelle was practically unheard of unless they wanted to invade it or something. 

For Santoff Claussen to come bearing apparently genuine offers of friendship and aid without any strings, and then be willing to expand into actual trade because through Arendelle’s treatment of their people they proved themselves worthy to a people with a cause to be cautious… It was like a story.    
  
“Here we are,” Elsa repeated, looking up at him. Prince Jack had stopped pacing and was now looking at her, maybe a little nervously, and she stood up, and held out her hand. “I think we should start over, because I’ll be honest, we’ve been pretty nervous about why you contacted us, so I don’t know how that came across. Hi, my name is Elsa, and I have ice powers.” 

He laughed, and took her hand to kiss it theatrically, making her laugh. “Hi, I’m Jack, and I have ice powers. Let’s be friends.” 

“Definitely. And as for teaching me a few tricks,” she grinned wildly, stomped her foot, and all of a sudden an ice pillar shot up under Jack, throwing him into the air. “I think I have it mostly under control!” she called back to him. 

He laughed wildly, and quicker than she thought possible a snowball hit her square in the face. “Let’s dance, Queenie!” She sat there stunned for a moment before she determinedly brushed the snow off her face and grinned up at Jack where he was floating above her. She wasn’t sure if it was her or him, but a flurry had appeared over them and was quickly depositing drifts of fresh powder around them. She stomped her foot again, and a few snow monsters built up at her side and started packing snowballs. He threw his hands to the side, and snow started forming into snowballs in the air around him. 

At an invisible signal, it was on.

XxXxX

It was almost dark, and Anna was getting a little worried about where Elsa and Prince Jack were. She and Prince Bunnymund (call me Bunny, please) had returned to the Palace with the three kids from Santoff Claussen in tow ages ago, but there was still no sign of her sister or the visiting Crown Prince. 

It wasn’t that she thought Elsa couldn’t handle herself, but she was missing, alone, and with a guy from a foreign country...that didn’t always go well  for either of them. For all the Santoff Claussen group was strangely unworried about their people wandering off solo, even they were getting a little concerned when the three young kids started to whine about wanting Jack to read them a bedtime story. (She thought it was really, really, sweet that the Prince took the time to read them stories every night, even she had been mostly left up to the nannies when she was that young.) 

Thus they were right along with her in hurrying to the front hall when Kai burst into the sitting room they’d gathered in wide-eyed, stuttering that the Queen and Crown Prince had returned. He definitely looked a little shocked, to put it mildly. 

Luckily, she wasn’t the only one that gaped like an idiot when they reached the hall and saw Elsa and Prince Jack. The two were leaning against each other, shoring each other up with arms over shoulders and hanging onto Prince Jack’s staff like it was the only thing that was keeping them standing, giggling madly. They were both soaked to the bone, their clothing torn and hair disheveled. Both had lost their cloaks, Elsa her crown, and Prince Jack his shoes. The ground under them was frosted over in brilliant fern like patterns, and  there was slight breeze that played around them, ruffling their sodden clothes. 

“Oy, ya drongo! What have you been up to?” Prince Bunnymund snapped and Jack managed to open and close his mouth a few more times before breaking down into worse giggles, which set Elsa off even more, and the two of them practically clutched at each other as their legs gave out and they sank to the floor, the staff falling beside them with a slight clatter. 

What in the high heavens…?

When the Royal pair were still giggling a few minutes later, Anna heard a muttered curse beside her and she glanced over to see the tall, imposing General Pitchiner, who promptly leapt from the top of the staircase to the bottom where he landed gracefully.

Uh… What? 

The man quickly stalked across the room and leaned over to grasp the back of the neck of Prince Jack’s embroidered blue coat and lift him like a kitten so he was dangling a foot above the ground from the man’s one handed grasp. He kicked Jack’s staff up with his foot and held it at his side in his other hand. 

“Uh… How?” Anna muttered, only to have Prince Bunnymund sigh exasperatedly beside her.

“Your Majesty,” General Pitchiner said calmly, “I am truly sorry for any impropriety that our Prince may have subjected you to with his shenanigans.”

“Hey!” Jack got out between giggles. Elsa merely waved a hand dismissively, and Anna thought she heard something like, “completely fine,” but since Elsa was still giggling and pointing a little at Jack now Anna couldn’t be sure. 

The General nodded elegantly and bowed, somehow managing to keep Jack dangling in the air, “if you will excuse, us, Ma’am?” 

Elsa choked a few times as she bit in her laughter, before saying as regally as she could from the floor, “Of course, General Pitchiner.” 

General Pitchiner stood and stalked up the stairs, still toting Prince Jack, who squirmed around to call down to Elsa, “Rematch tomorrow! And I get the kids and Sandy to help me keep up with your minions of doom!” 

“Only if you stick to below 30 feet!” Elsa cried after.

“Deal!” came Jack’s quickly fading voice. Anna almost blinked in shock at how fast General Pitchiner could move, but the rest of the Santoff Claussen delegation had disappeared after the Prince and General just as quickly. 

“Ooookay,” Anna said, before turning back to her sister. 

“Anna, please help me up!” Elsa called to her with a grin, holding her hands up. It took her a moment to register what her sister had said, but as soon as she did, Anna quickly rushed down to do just that, months of practice at walking on the ice Elsa sometimes created in the courtyard for skating the only thing that let her keep her feet. 

She pulled her sister up, just for Elsa to practically collapse against her again, still giggling. Anna quickly started pulling Elsa towards her room, but didn’t exactly have an easy time of it as her sister wasn’t much help since she could barely stay on her feet. Really it was closer to dragging. “That was so much fun, Anna. Be there tomorrow, so it’s perfect.” 

“Really, Elsa?” Her sister rarely initiated a conversation between them, though she was very quick to reciprocate when Anna started one, so she was determined to keep her talking. 

Elsa mumbled something that sounded like “snowball cannons” before promptly falling asleep on Anna while standing, completely sending them to the ground. Anna could only sit there stunned for a few minutes until Kristoff came into the hall and looked at her with a bit off grin on his face. “Oh my gosh, how many people have heard about this?” she asked him.

“I’d say it might not have reached France yet,” he managed to get out. “Thought you might need a hand.” 

“Yes, please,” she said, and Kristoff quickly moved to pick up Elsa and shift her to lean up against his chest. She quickly regained her footing and the two moved towards Elsa’s rooms, and Anna smiled as she found Gerda turning down the bed and Elsa’s nightclothes already laid out. 

“Put Her Majesty on the lounger, we’ll take it from there. Thank you, Kristoff.” Her boyfriend quickly moved to comply then beat a hasty retreat. 

Gerda, Elsa’s Lady’s Maid Augustina, and Anna actually did make quick work of getting Elsa out of her soaking clothes and into her nightclothes and tucked into the bed. She was a little shocked that Elsa didn’t wake up throughout the entire process, but that was really the least surprising thing about this entire night, so Anna didn’t dwell on it long. 

Gerda and Anna quickly bid Augustina goodnight as she moved to her chambers adjacent of Elsa’s and left the room. They looked at each other once the doors were closed, and Anna wasn’t sure what to say when Gerda grinned. “It was nice to see Her Majesty so happy, Your Highness. Now, I’d suggest that you go get changed before you catch a chill yourself.” 

It was only then that Anna realized she was wet from holding on to Elsa, and she flushed and nodding, bid Gerda a good night and hurried to her own rooms, wondering how to approach Elsa for an explanation tomorrow. 

XxXxX

It was rather early the next morning, and Anna planted herself uncharacteristically early in her seat in their private dining hall. She was determined to not miss her sister, and not let Elsa avoid her. Thus, she had passed orders to her own Maid Gretchen to tell Augustina to tell Elsa that Anna was waiting and was looking forward to talking to her. For while Anna normally felt a little bad about playing on her sister’s guilt for pushing her away, well, that didn’t mean she wouldn’t use it when she had to. 

If she was using the time she was waiting to practice what she wanted to say to her sister, well, the attendants in the room wouldn’t tell. Hopefully. 

“So, Elsa, I think that it’s great you and Prince Jack have apparently become great friends, but I feel the need to ask what exactly happened, for propriety's sake? No, that wouldn’t work, and it’s wrong, and she gives me lots of latitude with Kristoff… Maybe: Elsa, I love you, and I am happy that you have a good time, but that was really strange for you. Tell me what happened please?” She practiced a smile at that in the sheen of the vase holding the flowers on their table, and then sighed, dropping her head to the table… 

“Uhh…. Why isn’t this easy?” 

“Because few things worth it ever are?” Elsa said cheerily from behind her, and Anna spun up so fast she almost tipped over. “Smile, Anna, it’s going to be a good day,” her sister said as she slid into her seat and grinned up at the asdf who quickly waved for their breakfasts to be brought. 

They sat in silence for a little while while asdf poured their tea before Anna finally nodded to herself, “so, Elsa-”

“We had a snowball fight. An epic snowball fight that went halfway up the mountain and back, and it was only our combined powers that stopped an avalanche or two, but it was actually really easy when we worked together. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to let loose and have that much fun without worrying about accidentally freezing someone.”

“Oh? A snowball fight? I’m glad tha- wait did you say combined powers?” Anna stared in shock at her sister, who nodded smiling. 

“Yes, he has ice powers, different, but still a lot like mine.” Anna blinked. “He can fly, too, so we tried to see if I could with frankly horrible results, but he can’t make anything like my snow creatures or Olaf, so, I guess there’s a trade off.” 

“He has ice powers like you?” Anna had to ask again. “I mean, what are the odds?” 

Elsa waved her hand back in forth in a gesture that Anna didn’t quite get before looking up and smiling at Thomas as he quickly laid out their plates. “Thank you, Thomas.” 

“Of course, Your Majesty.” 

Anna nodded her thanks as well, and waited for him to step back before looking at her sister intently where she was spreading jam on her toast. Elsa finally glanced up and rolled her eyes. “Yes, he has powers, like me. Apparently seeing if the rumors about my powers were true are why Santoff Claussen wanted to make contact in the first place. Oh, that reminds me, Thomas?” 

“Ma’am?” 

“Please send for Kai, would you? We need to change up today’s meeting schedule a little.” 

“Of course, ma’am.” 

“Elsa, why would they-” 

“We’ll cover a lot of it later, but I think it’s safe to say they’re not trying to take advantage or anything. Jack, I don’t think he’s capable of lying about that.” 

Anna stared at her sister, her sister who even after she came into the open with her powers, still remained mostly formal and at arms length, calling the Crown Prince of a visiting nation “Jack?” 

“Hmm,” Elsa said, taking a bite of her eggs. “Yes, we basically decided that we got off on the wrong foot with everyone tiptoeing around trying to be cautious about seeming like they were looking for an opening or what have you, so we reintroduced ourselves and started over.”

Anna thought back to the hours of meetings and events that had already happened, and the agreements that Kai had managed to knock out even with such a short amount of time, and almost wanted to cringe. “Started over?” 

“Yes, at least for some things, like I said, it’ll be a little later, Jack and I will need to have a quick talk, but we should be good to announce the new direction by lunch today.” 

“Elsa, a new direc-” 

“Yes, a new direction. And I think it’ll work out really well for us, you’ll see. We set the basic terms yesterday during our fight. Oh, and you’re on my side for our rematch today.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“I know you were there when he challenged me to a rematch, and he might say that I won just because I buried him two more times then he got me, but he got more hits in with the actual snowballs.” And Elsa actually looked a little put out at that. “I have the feeling that his siblings will be just as good, so even if I have to limit how many snow creatures I create I am getting you, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven on my side.”

“Uh, sure, of course we’ll be there,” Anna said. 

“Great, we’ll probably aim for mid afternoon when it’s a litt- Kai! Good morning! Excuse me, Anna, I should go address this now, I’ll see you later.” Elsa quickly stood up and hurried over to Kai who had just entered the hall looking a little rushed. After all he probably would have been eating breakfast with Gerda and going over his notes for the meeting he would have had with Elsa in an hour or so anyways, he would probably be feeling a little worried as to why the Queen would call for his attendance early. 

And maybe for good cause, Anna thought, allowing herself the absolute bad manners of sticking her elbows on the table and dropping her head on them as she watched her sister stride off with Kai and a few other ministers that appeared just in case beside them. 

Oh well, at least this would be entertaining. 


End file.
